The Story
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: Two women who dominate the women's wrestling business, both in relationships that made them miserable but somehow they found love in a hopeless place, and with each other. This is their story. Chapter Seven is up! Chapter Three is the only M rated chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**None of the characters belong to me, but the idea kind've does. Oh the things you and your fiancee come up with**

Her eyes, her smile, the way she giggles.

I just can't get her out of my mind. Everything she does makes me warm and fuzzy inside, something I can't explain. I love her, and it's not like the love most people feel for someone. I love her like I used to love Tyson, or how she loves her wife.

**Her wife** I hate that statement. I hate Maryse. I hate she has everything I want. Here I am stuck in this relationship that is screwed up to start with and then I find the single most amazing woman on the plant and she's _married_. Just my luck. Just my fucking luck. I need to forget these thoughts and move on, but it's hard when we're teamed together on television. I had my emotions on the nightly basis from her; not like telling her would make any difference. She seems happy with Maryse; she's married to the same blonde bimbo trash her and I talk about on television every night.

_"Snap out of it Natalie"_ I whisper to myself, gathering my bags as I head out of the locker room and towards the exit of the arena. I used to hang around after my matches, but I ened to avoid her. Avoiding her may end up helping me to forget how strong my feelings for her are, but they won't help go away.

Her hair, her voice, her amazing ass.

I just want to push these thoughts aside and be happy with Michelle. The same Michelle who makes me feel so miserable at the same time, who makes me just want to truly lock her into the Sharpshooter until her back breaks. But for a girl with wrestling in her blood and a body like mine, women and men aren't throwing themselves towards me. Not to mention my Dad scares a lot of people way.

The way she walks, the way she holds the title, the way she holds her head high.

But then this woman walked into my life and everything changed. It's not like she even did anything much, but for a girl like her to talk to a girl like me..that meant a lot. I never wanted to admit that I was falling for someone while my girlfriend was at our house waiting for me to come home.

"Natalya? Nattie? Natalie!"

My mind didn't even register someone calling my name, nor did I really wanna talk. Nothing anyone could say would make anything better. Maybe if I get out of my contract and go to TNA or something it'd help, I wouldn't be around her so much. At the same time..I would miss her. I would miss the days we travel on the road together when the cities were close.

"Natalie!"

Groaning, I slid my bags off my shoulders and onto the cement ground as I slowly turned around, her walking towards where I was standing. My mind raced and my heart ached. The way her hair was over her perfect shoulders as she walked with grace and confidence. There was something about her that drove me wild and made me love her even more at the same time. Something about the woman who was nicknamed "The Glamazon" made my body ache, my heart cry out and my head spin.

"Y..yes?" I wanna just jump into her arms and kiss her so passiontly and with love, God I want her all to myself. I wish it was so easy that we could just run away to an island and just be together without stupid girlfriends or wives or anything else stopping us.

"I need to talk to you. About Michelle. You need to get out...you need to get out before you have to spend time mending your heart like I did mine"

Did she just say that? Is she talking about MY Michelle? I mean everyone knows Michelle can be a total bitch, and that's not even what I'm concerned about. The fact that she was married to the woman I'm falling in love for and did her wrong makes me sick beyond belief. I kept looking at her not saying a word. What could I even say? I get the woman is trying to be nice, but how do I tell her I can't just up and leave because I'm scared to be alone. And if I say that then what? She says someone is out there for you. Then what? I tell her I feel like _she_ is the one for me but her marriage to a blonde bimbo is stopping us? I would leave Michelle in a second for a chance with Elizabeth, but would she leave Maryse for me? I truly doubt it.

"Trust me Natalya, I've been there. Her and I..." I heard her sigh, and even then she sounded so beautiful. I slowly walked over to her as she kept talking. "We were married, and we got a divorce. Just..trust me. Get out when you can..you deserve better"

Oh Elizabeth you are right, I do deserve better. I do deserve better then an overcontrolling bitch. But what would you say if I said I deserve _you_?


	2. Chapter 2

"Why you do want to help me, Beth? I get that we're a duo on-screen, but frankly my personal life is nothing of your concern" I tried so hard to remain firm like I didn't know deep down she was right. I wanted to forget these thoughts I was having about her, but her being in my face makes it so hard.

"Natalie it's just..." Beth's trailed off as I heard another woman holler her name. Groaning softly, I saw Maryse run up and quickly wrap an arm around Beth's shoulders. Trying to hide my anger, my eyes shifted to Maryse as I watched her kiss Beth's cheek. Seeing how miserable Beth looked, all I wanted to do was just grab the blonde and run, run so far away that no one knew who we were and we could be truly together. If only dreams could be a reality.

"We go back to the hotel, ya? I'm tired Bethy" Maryse wined softly, knowing my eyes were locked onto her. I hated her ever since she came to this company and the fact she had someone I was willing to give up my current relationship for stictly pissed me off. Shifting my eyes over to Beth, I saw the sadness behind her gorgeous blue eyes as I deeply sighed to myself; my phone starting to go off in my back pocket. "Isn't that your little Michelle?" Maryse snared, her unsure of what Beth and I was talking about before she walked over, yet making it known that Beth was all her own.

"We can finish this talk tomorrow" I spoke barely above a whisper, slowly pulling out my Blackberry as I answered the phone, Michelle yelling on the other side of it. "I'm on my way now" I spoke loudly, looking down at the cement floor as I heard Beth said we'd finish it tomorrow. Slowly looking up, I saw Maryse walk away with Beth - Maryse was in the spot I should be at..beside her.

The whole way home I bawled, I sobbed. I couldn't help myself, here was a woman who I could tell was just looking out for me and I fell in love with her. I wanted to turn back and drive to the hotel I knew Beth was at, tell her that she deserved better then some blonde bimbo that made her feel like crap. She deserved me, and I deserved her. I don't believe in soulmates, but when my eyes met hers I knew there was something about her that made me fully believe she was mine.

Slowly pulling into the driveway, I could already see Michelle peeking out the window. I hated coming home..well at least when she was there. My fear of being alone overshadows everything and I utterly hate it. When I was with Tyson he cheated, Michelle gets too bitchy and needy and must know every single little thing I'm doing. Then there's Beth...who is just as lost as I am, and she's the perfect woman; ever flaw she has and all.

Sitting in the car for a moment to clear my head of Elizabeth, I heard Michelle's voice as soon as I saw the front door open. "Why the fuck are you sitting in your damn car for?" she yelled, me softly groaning as I got out of the car. I hated this, I hated her. I hated this whole fucked up situation, but in the back of my mind I felt I couldn't do no better. The only other person who made me feel worth it was married. Here I am, Natalya Neidhart and I'm stuck in some bullshit relatonship that is nothing but sex anymore and I'm miserable as hell. I hate it. I hate it so much I lay in bed and silently cry every night.

Then there's Elizabeth. This damn woman makes everything so much more complicated. She's everything I would ever want in a relationship, someone who I know would make me smile and make me feel so happy. I hate we met under the circumstances that we did, I truly do. Her and I would've been happy together and I know that. But no, we had to meet when she was married. and I was dating Michelle. We're both miserable, and maybe it's just me but I feel like her and I could truly be happy together. But I also know that she would never leave "her precious Maryse" to take a risk with another Diva. Everyone knew that Beth loved Maryse, no matter what Maryse would do to her, or the words she would say that would tear Beth down; Beth just stayed because she loved her. I want a love like that, someone who sees me more then just a sex object as Michelle does. I want a girl like Beth; scratch that - _I want Beth_ period.

Slipping my shoes off as I walked into the house, I heard Michelle ramble about how long it took me to get home; myself strictly ignoring her as I walked to the kitchen. What baffles me more then anything is that Michelle used to wrestle, she knows how the schedule is. She knows you get in at odd hours, yet she still calls and bitches about me not being here. The Raw show was in Tampa, the house is 15 minutes away from the arena. She could've come and supported the "woman she loves and wants to marry" but instead she stays at home to bitch about why I'm coming home late - ungrateful hussy.

"Just shut up" I finally whisper as I walked into the kitchen, turning around to see her right behind me. "Just shut the hell up. Why is it if we're not having sex you wanna argue? Huh?" I heard my voice get louder, as Beth's words of deserving better echoed in my head. "Why is it I got fricken Beth Phoenix of all wrestlers coming to me trying to warn me about you" I knew I hit a sore spot in Michelle's past when I brought up Beth. "I know you two were married, and what is really messed up is that you never even told me about it. You never bothered to even fucking mention you were married before" I kept yelling, opening the cabinet and slamming it shut after getting a glass. "I poured my heart out to you and you forget to mention you were married before, it's bullshit. But if I would've done that to you all hell would've broken loose" I opened the refigerator as I grabbed the iced tea, pouring me a cup before throwing it back into the refigerator, sipping on it as I waited for Michelle to speak.

"it wasn't major. Marrying that bitch was a..."

"Don't you EVER call her a bitch again" I snared and yelled, not even realizing what I had done until the words were already out of my mouth. Slamming my cup on the counter, I got in Michelle's face as it took everything in me not to hit her. "And I fucking mean ever call her a bitch again. If anyone is a bitch anymore it's you. You changed so much since Beth and I started this storyline at work. You think I would figure out I deserve better, that I didn't need to put up with your bullshit?" I didn't even realize I was up in Michelle's face yelling at at her, it was like as soon as she called Beth a bitch I just flipped out. Seeing the look on Michelle's face as she was unsure of what to even say, part of me kind've felt bad about yelling at her like I did. I do care about Michelle, and when she's not a total and complete bitch she's an amazing girl to be around. It's just her being a controlling bitch is happening more and more often lately; a lot more since Beth and I started the Divas of Doom storyline. I get she doesn't like Beth, but business is business; and Beth and I being the top two they are gonna put us together.

"I'm scared to lose you to her" was all I heard her whipser, me looking over at her as I slowly saw the tears form in her eyes. Was she actually crying? Michelle hasn't shead a tear since she had to retire after losing to Layla, but was she actually crying _over me_?

"Michelle, I'm with you, wrestling is wrestling" I whispered softly, walking over to her as I softly kissed her. I cared about Michelle, I truly do. But Beth...I just can't get her out of my mind. Get out what she wanted to tell me, just to forget about her and not discuss anything if it's just business. If it was a lie, whatever she has to say about Michelle, why would she go out of her way to tell me? We never had to speak words if it wasn't about the storyline but _she_ came to _me _and said something about Michelle, not the other way around. Something has to be there, something Michelle is refusing to tell me. There has to be something more if Michelle never told me they were married, yet Beth confessed it to basically a stranger. God, why is it so damn confusing.

"I love you Natalie" I heard Michelle whisper, and I hated when she called me Natalie. I hated when everyone did, everyone except Elizabeth. Ugh, why can't I just get this woman off my mind? I kissed her softly again, breaking it as I rubbed her cheeks with my thumb. "Stop worrying so much, okay?" I wanted to say I loved her too, but if I _truly_ loved her, would my mind be racing so much about Beth? But Beth was with Maryse, and I need to get through my head that it will never happen. I'm with Michelle, and she's married to Maryse; my developing feelings for Beth will never evolve to anything more then just friends. I had found the true girl of my dreams and she's already taken by someone who doesn't even deserve her.

I walked away from Michelle as I felt my phone vibrating, pulling it out as I saw a strange number pop up in my inbox. Sipping on my tea, I heard Michelle ask what I wanted for dinner. "Nothing, I got an autograph signing in an hour, I'll grab something while I'm out" I whispered softly, turning around and smiling as I watched her walk into our living room. Pulling out my phone, my heart started to race as I read the text message in my inbox.

_"It's Beth. I know we got that signing soon to promote the new team, but do you think we can talk? Not just about Michelle, but Maryse and I are having problems and I know we just met but...you're one of the only people I feel I can trust. I would understand if you say no, because I know me telling you about Michelle may come off as me trying to start something and I don't wanna seem like that. You're an amazing girl Natalie and I just want you to see that. I want you to see you deserve better"_

My heart raced the whole time I read the message, and everytime she called me Natalie I got butterflies. Was I already in love with her and didn't even wanna confess it to myself? Was I in denial? I mean I had feelings for her, but was I truly _in love_ with her? I knew nothing about her, yet she was always on my mind. Turning around to make sure Michelle hadn't sneaked back into the kitchen, I hit the reply button as I quickly texted her back.

_"We can talk about whatever you need to Elizabeth, that's fine with me. We can talk after the signing if you'd like?"_

Quickly hitting send, I finished drinking my tea as I sat the cup in the sink, my phone vibrating rather quickly. Opening the text, I smiled softly as I read what she had sent back.

_"Okay, sounds fine. By the way..I don't ever let anyone call me Elizabeth but you Natalie, you should feel special"_

I couldn't help but to be a total smartass and try to hide the fact I was happy beyond belief I was the only one to call her that as I quickly texted her back.

_"Sounds good, I'll see you at the signing then we can talk about whatever we need to discuss. By the way..no one calls me Natalie and I let them do it. Nobody that is besides you"_

Quickly running upstairs I jumped in the shower as I thought about what to even say to her, what to even wear. Why was I so nervous? This was just a signing, a signing with the woman I think I'm falling in love with. Getting out, I run over to the bedroom as I slip on my matching pink and black bra and thong, a pair of tight jeans and a half cut pink and black shirt from the days I was in the Hary Dynasty with TJ and David, finishing it off with a pair of simple black heels I quickly ran downstairs as I gathered my things before saying bye to Michelle and walking out the door.

I was never so excited to go to a signing in my life as I was this one. Anything that gave me the excuse to see Beth was good for me, and I wanted to know what to say. The only thing that sucks is I'll spend the next few hours fighting the urge to kiss a married Glamazon.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole drive to the signing my hands were shaking and my heart was racing. I always am excited to meet fans, but doing the signing with Beth made me so nervous and excited at the same time. How does she do this to me? These feelings she makes me feel are ones I can never describe to anyone, I think myself included. The local Boys and Girls club got closer in sight as I saw Beth waiting outside, looking around as she smiled softly when I pulled into the parking lot. I tried so hard not to stare at her, but she looks beautiful. A simple white dress that hugs her curves and muscles, a pair of jeans that fit perfectly on her lower body and a simple pair of black heels what was she wore as I had to pull my eyes off of her to park my car next to her yellow Dodge Charger, getting out of the car slowly as I smiled at her.

"Hey, you look beautiful" she spoke so softly, so different then earlier when Maryse was with her. It seemed when Maryse wasn't around Beth was a different person, a person who could truly be herself. Smiling as I felt my cheeks getting a bit red, I walked towards her as I looked at her up and down. Oh what I wouldn't give just to kiss her right now.

"Hello. You look beautiful too, good taste in shoes. I'll show you my collection sometime" I chuckled softly, as I watched a small smile appear on Beth's face. I never saw her truly smile, she looks so beautiful when she smiles. I could spend the rest of my life looking at this woman, this gorgeous and amazing woman. A woman who no one sees how truly awesome she is, herself included.

"Shall we go inside? It's a bit chilly out here" she questioned in a soft manor, myself nodding as she held the door for me to walk in. Thanking her, I looked around the lobby at the hotel and seeing it was rather empty. Turning around to look at Beth, I raised an eyebrow as she let out a small sigh.

"They cancled the signing a few hours ago, when they called me I said I would call you" she confessed, me softly smiling. That means she did really wanna see me, even if it's just to talk about Maryse. The point is she wanted to **see me**. "I wanted you to come but I didn't know if you would if there wasn't a signing..."

"Beth. I would come to help you and listen anytime you called" I softly whispered, a finger rubbing her cheek gently. "Don't think I'm mad, lets just go upstairs and talk?" God, I love her. I love her and there's nothing I can do about it. Seeing her smile a bit warms my heart as she nods before walking towards the elevator. I wanted to do so many things to this woman, but she trusted me as a friend to listen to her; so my feelings won't matter. At the same time, she had infomation about Michelle, infomation I was very interested in hearing from someone my girlfriend used to be married to.

After a few minutes later and an elevator ride, we got to the foor where Beth's room is. Walking behind her, I couldn't help but to wonder what this conversation would bring. More importantly I needed to keep my strong and growing feelings for her hidden and support her in whatever she needs to discuss. Watching her pull her keycard out and open the door, I walk in as I see just her bags sitting in the room, a note on the bed. Watching Beth go over and read the note, I quickly figured out it from Maryse when I saw a tear form in her eye.

"She went home. Said she didn't wanna talk about our issues. Everything is just sex to her anymore" I finally heard her whisper, myself softly sighing as I sat beside her, pulling her into a tight hug as I rubbed her back slowly. She doesn't deserve this, someone always running away from her. She deserves to be taken care of and loved like I know she would take care and love someone else. God, why is this so hard? I felt herself pull away slowly, wiping her eyes as she looked over at me. "You deserve better" she blurted out, as I softly sighed. "Michelle..she's no good..." Beth's voice trailed off as I ran my fingers through her hair. I saw the look on her face, the look like what she was about to say was gonna crush my whole relationship.

"Beth, tell me? Please?"

"She cheated on me" she spoke barely above a whisper, as I could clearly see in her eyes that it still hurt her and it was hard for her to discuss. "When I tore my ACL, I was at home and everyone would call my phone saying how they saw Michelle and Kelly were spending all this time together. I was okay with it since I was at home, I didn't want Michelle to just think she couldn't talk to anyone else. The calls because more and more until one weekend Michelle was home and I went through her phone. All these texts about how "she loves Kelly" and pictures of them together hugging and kissing. My heart broke in half, made me feel worthless like I could do no better." she confessed, more tears formed in her eyes as she kept speaking. "I just went and filed for divorce without saying a word to her, I grabbed my stuff and I left. I met Maryse and it's not like she's any better because she's a control freak who runs as soon as stuff gets hard but I can do no better" she rambled, my heart breaking in half.

"Elizabeth...you deserve the best, you deserve the world" I softly rested my hands on her cheeks, rubbing her tears as they fell from her face.

"Who would take a broken hearted two time divorced wrestling "Glamazon" like me?" I heard her question, as I knew my feelings were gonna come out with this statement, but frankly I didn't care. In this moment, I knew we were meant to be together, I just had to help her see past our relationships and see that she was the best, and the best for a girl like me.

"I would. I would take you and love you and show you what it's like to be loved. I would never cheat on you, and we may fight but Elizabeth Kocianski, I love you. Not like friendship love, but I'm **in love **with you" I rubbed her cheeks softly until I realized the tears has stopped falling as she just looked at me. Did I do the wrong thing? Should I have not said my feelings? In my mind I'm begging her to say something, but my heart is scared about what she's gonna say.

"Natalie...I'm not a good girlfriend or wife. This is why I get stuck with people like this. I don't deserve to be happy" my heart broke as she spoke, tears formed in my own eyes as I slid closer to her.

"OH God Elizabeth no, you don't deserve this happening to you." I softly whispered, taking my left hand and moving her hair out of her face a bit as I kept looking into her eyes. "You deserve the absolute best that life has to offer you. You don't deserve to get treated like shit and get cheated on. You are the most amazing woman I have ever laid my eyes on, and if I gotta prove everyday to you that you are for you to see it then I will. I would do anything for you, I would kill someone behind you, die for you. I don't know what it is about you but I just...love you. If it wasn't for our relationships I would make you my girl in a second and show you that youd deserve the best. The absolute best for the best girl this world has ever seen. You're more then just a "two time divorced wrestling Glamazon 'Divas Champion Forever' who no one can love" to me. You're..everything I could ever ask for" I whispered, seeing the look on her face told a story as I now felt her hands on my face, cupping my cheeks as she rubbed the tears off my face. Then before I knew it she was getting closer to my face and suddenly I felt her lip gloss on my lips as her lips met mine.

"This..is so..wrong" I felt her mumble against my lips, and she was so right. It was wrong on so many levels. I was with Michelle, she was married to Maryse. Wrong isn't the word for this, but as wrong as it was it feels so right."

"Mhm..but...it..feels so right" I mumbled back, pulling her closer to me as I deepend the kiss. Her hands left my face and explored my body as my hands slid up a bit, running through her blonde hair. I felt her pull me onto her lap as she slid her tongue into my mouth. God, I wanted her so bad, in every single way. I wasn't sure where this would lead but even a kiss with her makes me so wet, I want her so bad.

I felt her lips tear away from mine as she kissed down to my neck, sucking it softly. "Elizabeth..." I moaned quitely, my hands sliding down her back as I gently grabbed her ass in my hands, squeezing it to the rhythm of her sucking on my neck. I wanted her so bad my whole body can feel it. I don't care if I ended up single and in hell for this, because right now this felt so perfect and right.

Her hand sliding down my stomach through my shirt sent chills down my spine, I felt her hand slide over my pants as she stopped her hand right by my pussy, rubbing it gently through my jeans. I let go of her ass as my hands slid up her body once more, sliding them around her sides as to her front as I grabbed her breasts hardly, squeezing them as I heard a moan escape from her lips. That was the single sexiest sound I've ever heard in my entire life.

Her lips leaving my neck, a cocky smirk formed on her face as she moaned once more before sliding her hands down to the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head as she rubbed my breasts through my pink bra. "God damn Natalie.." she whispered softly, getting on top of me as she slid down a bit, moving her hips against mine before pulling out a breast and sucking on a nipple hard.

"Beth..fuck..." I couldn't say much else, my mind was blown, my pussy was dripping wet and I got the single most gorgeous woman in the world basically seducing me. I slid my hand down as I worked on her jeans, unbuttoning them as I slid my hand into her pants and thong feeling how wet she truly was. This was so wrong, so wrong on so many levels but right now, in this moment, nothing is wrong and being with her like this seems so right. I gently began rubbing her clit with my finger as I felt her moaning against my nipple made me even more wet then I was before.

"Natalie..I...ugh" she managed to speak as she pulled her mouth off my nipple, moaning loudly into the air of the hotel room. Looking up at her, I pushed her off onto the bed as I pulled my hand out, quickly pulling down her jeans and thong and tossing them to the floor.

"Take off your shirt" I whispered seductivly, standing up as I quickly finished undressing before I got back onto the bed and ontop of her, grinding her slowly as I went down to kiss her again, this time more deeply as I caught her moans in my mouth. Sliding my tongue into her mouth once more, I gently sucked on her tongue as she bucked her hips up, wrapping her legs around my waist as I grinded against her harder. God, she was so beautful and amazing and so..perfect.

"Fuck this" I mumbled into her mouth, breaking the kiss as I slid down her body, kissing the whole way down as I stopped at her clit, gently sucking it a few times before I went more down on her pussy, slowly siding my tongue in as I started to eat her out, her moaning my name in pleasure. I was gonna make her forget about Michelle and Maryse and everyone else in this world, even if it was just for a little while. She tasted so good, so sweet and just..amazing.

Hearing her moan my name yet again, this time more deeply and loud made me even more wet. I slid a hand down my body to my own pussy, rubbing my clit slowly as I kept eating her out, both of us getting pleasure from this. I slid my other hand up to her clit, rubbing hers as slowly as I was rubbing my own, moaning into her pussy as I felt her whole body shiver during that moment. She had me so wet, like I had her. I wanted this for so long, and part of me still can't believe this is actually happening. Feeling her slowly sit up, I heard her gasp before she moaned yet again, her fingers running through my hair.

"Natalie..where...ugh fuck..is your other hand?" I heard her question, myself freely moaning once more as I rolled my eyes up at her, hers growing huge. "Oh babygirl.." she whispered softly, bending down a bit as she pulled my hand from my own throbbing pussy, pulling me up a bit as she laid back down on the bed. Pulling my tongue out of her, she pats her shoulders as she nods. "Put your legs over these, I want your ass in my face" she moaned as she spoke, my pussy dripping for her as I did what she asked me to do. As I climbed on top of her, I put my head back down in front of her pussy, shoving my tongue back into her as I felt her start to quickly lick around my wet pussy, slowly shoving two fingers inside as she pumped them in and out, her moaning against my clit as I moaned inside of her.

Pulling my tongue out, I breathed heavily as I moaned her name loudly, myself sliding three fingers inside of her as I pumped fastly and hard like she was to me. I felt myself getting so close to the edge as I turned around a bit to look at her eating me out, the single site driving me wild. "Oh fuck..Beth..you..uhh oh god" I yelled out her name before shoving my face back into her pussy, pumping my fingers even faster as my tongue explored her clit and pussy, licking as hard as I was fucking until I felt her getting closer to the edge. "Cum with me..for me.." I moaned against her pink lips, letting out one loud moan as I felt myself cumming onto her fingers, her doing the same a short time after. I licked her dry, as she did myself before I rolled off of her and crawled up beside her, softly smiling.

"I..I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry" she manage to speak a few minutes later, looking over at me laying beisde her

"Beth, it's fine. It was..wow.."I barely whispered, curling close to her as I felt her arm wrap around me. "But what does this mean?"

"Honestly Natalie? I love you too, the same way you love me. I wasn't sure how to say it so I never did. Then I saw you with Michelle and I knew I had to warn you, because you deserve the best..."

"I deserve you" I whispered again, looking at her as I picked her lips softly. "I would leave Michelle for you, Elizabeth. I wanna be with you"

"I wanna be with you too" I heard her whisper, a huge smile forming on my face as I felt my heart racing. "Stay with me tonight? Please? I..I don't want to be alone." I felt her sigh a bit as I rubbed her cheek. "Nevermind, you gotta go home to Michelle.."

"I'm at my Dad's, for the night." I bluntly commented, a small smile formed on Beth's lips. "Stay with me? Like..be with me? I know I'm asking a lot, but our feelings are something I can't deny, neither should you. Leave Maryse for me?" I was putting myself out there, putting myself on the line and a simple answer could change my life.

"Tomorrow. I go home tomorrow and end it. I never thought I deserved to be happy until I met you" I heard her whisper so soft as I looked over at the clock on the bed. Hours has passed since I first got here, the clock reading _12:15am_. Realizing yesterday's date was November 23rd, I smiled softly. Moving a bit, I pulled Beth's naked body closer to my own as I pulled the blanket over us, kissing her forehead softly. This felt so right, so perfect...so..right. She is the one for me. Period. Then it clicked, November 24th, it clicked what today was

"Hey Elizabeth? Baby? Happy Birthday"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't think I ever slept so peaceful and long as I did in Beth's arms. I woke up expecting her to be laying beside me except she was nowhere to be found. "Uhm, Elizabeth?" I softly called out, getting out of the bed and moving to the bathroom to see she was gone. Sighing, I walked back into the room as I noticed a note on the bed beside where I was laying.

_Natalie,  
Thank you. Thank you for just everything. You have opened my eyes to see I deserve better. I went home to tell Maryse it was over and to get her belongings out of my house. See you tomorrow at Raw? I hope so, it wouldn't be the same without your beautiful face I love you babygirl.  
-Elizabeth_

She makes my heart melt and skip beats and gives me butterflies. She makes me feel ways I've never felt before and I love that about her. I picked up my phone as I saw _Ten Missed Calls. Seven New Voicemails. Twenty Four Text Messages_ on my screen, letting out a small sigh as I sat back on the bed going through them all. Every single one was from Michelle, every single one I was a bitch or a whore and "If you listened to Beth youre just as stupid as she is". I didn't care, I was done. Beth was gonna leave Maryse and I was gonna leave Michelle and for the first time in my life I was gonna be truly happy. Quickly grabbing my things, I made sure myself and Beth didn't leave anything behind before I went and checked out for her and headed home. I was prepared for a war I was prepared for anything and everything Michelle was gonna throw at me.

Pulling into the driveway about 45 minutes later, I saw her sitting outside on the porch looking rough, looking like she had been up all night. Hearing her yell, I simply walked past her and into the house, bending down to pet Gismo.

"Bitch didn't you hear me..."

"LOOK YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCKING HUSSY" I yelled, spinning around and getting into her face, her backing up towards the front door. "I am DONE with your bullshit, done with your lies, done with your petty little games. I'm fucking DONE. You didn't want me to talk to Elizabeth because she told me about your little bullshit games you play. Yeah, I know about Kelly, you ungrateful fucking bitch. I gave everything to you EVERY FUCKING THING and you do NOTHING but treat me like fucking SHIT." I didn't know where this voice was coming from, I rarely yell like this. "So is that why Layla is always here when I'm not? Huh? You cheated on a woman like Beth with a whore like Kelly then you.."

"Woman like Beth? You mean a whore?" her words ran through me as I slammed my fist against the wall beside me, a picture of Michelle and I falling to the floor as the glass shattered between us.

"Beth's not the whore here, I'm looking at the whore. You slept with Kelly. Did you sleep with Layla last time she was here? Huh? DID YOU?" My heart was racing and my blood was boiling as the pain in my hand didn't even register in my mind. Her face said a million words as I felt my eyes water, my heart breaking in half. "You fucking bitch" I whispered as I grabbed Michelle's keys off the table near the front door and took off the key to my house. Turning around and walking upstairs, I hit the wall on every step, knocking every picture of us down onto the stairs, the glass shattering brought a twisted smile to my face.

Walking into our bedroom, I ripped open her dresser drawers and started grabbing her clothes by the handful, throwing them down the stairs as I heard her beg me to let her stay. She has begged so many times before and it worked, but this time I'm done. I found someone better. Someone who I knew I wanted to spend forever with.

"Natalie, please, you know I love you..."

"You don't even know what the fuck love is you miserable fucking slut" I yelled from the bedroom, grabbing more of her clothes as I kept throwing them down the stairs. I think I truly snapped, I hit my end with her and I truly didn't care. I was gonna be the one to stand up to her because it _seemed_ like no one else could. She was a controlling bitch, but she never met a woman quite like Natalie Neidhart. I heard her beg and cry for me to stop, and as much as she was crying was as much as I was laughing. She brought this onto herself and she can't even see it.

"Bu..but where will I go? We was suppose to get married next month" her words echoed in my mind as I looked down at my hand, her engagement ring still on my finger. I was so stupid to say yes, what the hell was I thinking. Closing the drawers, I walked over to the closet as I grabbed her suitcases and walked to the top of the stairs, laughing.

"I don't know and frankly I don't give a damn" I shouted, throwing her lugage down the stairs as I slipped the ring off, holding it in my hand for a second before throwing it down at her. "Go pawn this and see if you can afford a place. Or go with Kelly or Layla, they seem to be your little whores anyway"

"Kelly was just a fling to get rid of Beth and Layla is nothing, her and I didn't do anything major. Kelly was just to get rid of Beth, hoping she'd leave and go whore herself around other people cause I was sick of it" My eyes grew wide as I heard her words, me storming down the stairs as I opened the front door. Looking outside as it had started to rain, I looked back at Michelle before starting to grab her things as I threw them outside.

"I am..so fucking done..with you calling her a whore!" I yelled when I poked my head back inside to grab more of her clothes. Once I saw everything was outside, I looked at the blonde who I once loved and laughed. "Now the biggest piece of trash can go. I don't give a fuck where you go or what you do but get the fuck out of my goddamn house. I don't wanna see your face again, don't want you to call. Don't tweet me or text or facebook me. Don't show up to any shows or nothing I am DONE" I yelled loudly, pushing her outside before slamming the door shut. As I heard her car starting, I slid down the door and started sobbing as I reached for my phone. As I felt Gismo slide on my leg, I picked him up and placed him on my lap as I called the only person I wanted to talk to right now. _Oh dear God please let her pick up_

"Hello?" God her voice was so relaxing as I sobbed into her phone. By the sound of Panthera being loud, I could tell she was in her car driving as I heard her click on the speaker before talking again. "Natalie? Babygirl are you okay?

"Eliza..Elizabeth.." I slowly spoke, sobbing loudly as I held Gismo close to me. "She's gone, I kicked her out. But the words she said about me and you were so horrible and I feel so dumb for crying..." I truly did, because I didn't want Michelle to get to me. But I couldn't help it. It wasn't even the words about me that got to me, the way she spoke about Beth drove me nuts.

"Oh honey..." The way she spoke so soft made me love her even more. "Do you want me to come over there before heading home? It's only a half hour away?" As much as I wanted her here right now, I wanted her to go end it with Maryse so when she came she never had to leave.

"No. Go do what you have to do then come over, please?" I whispered softly into the phone, slowly calming down as the thought of her laying with me eased my mind and made me feel a bit better.

"Alright hon, I'm gonna go cause I don't like talking on the phone while driving, a lot more so when it's raining. I will call you when I'm on my way over, okay?" it took so much in me to say alright into the phone because I just wanted to talk to her forever. "Natalie, I love you babygirl, okay?"

"I love you too, babydoll" I softly whispered into the phone as I heard her hang up, me slowly laying down on the floor with Gismo beside me. Suddenly everything finally hit me, I left MIchelle. And before tonight was through I was gonna be with the woman of my dreams.

Next time I opened my eyes my house was completly dark as I saw Charlotte and Gismo's eyes from the stairs, myself slowly blinking mine as I grabbed my phone. 11_:48pm_. No calls. No texts. Nothing. It was hours since I talked to Beth on the phone, what if something happened? Dialing her number quickly, I wanted until it went to her voicemail, my heart dropping. _Hey, you know what to do!_

"Beth? Elizabeth? Where are you? Are you okay? Oh God please be okay. Let me know..please. I love you"

I hung up the phone as my heart sank to my stomach. I don't know what couldn've happened but a million thoughts ran through my mind. All I heard was part of a Rihanna song as her name popped up on my phone, under it saying one new message. Smiling as I quickly opened it, my whole body started shaking as I felt the tears form in my eyes before I started sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe.

_I'm sorry. I..I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave her. We have been together for a while and we're married, it's easier for you to leave Michelle then it is for me to leave Maryse. We said til death do us part. I love you, yes, but you deserve someone else so much better then me. Go find them, go find them and be happy; I will be happy for you. I..I have to fix my marriage with Maryse. I'm sorry Natalie..so so sorry"_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't remember falling asleep, I don't remember laying in my floor sobbing after the message from Beth. I trusted her, she said she loved me and she wanted to be with me then she turns around and stays with that..bimbo. She said so much..said so fucking much and I believed her. Was Michelle actually...right about Beth?

Rihanna. She's playing. I fought to find my phone as I saw her name sitting in my inbox as I felt my tears water up all over again. I didn't know what to say to her, _if _there was anything to say to her. Picking up my phone slowly, I let out a small sigh as I slowly opened up my phone seeing two words in my inbox.

_Call me_

Should I even bother? In the process of 30 seconds last night she broke my heart. She said she'd leave Maryse for me and I believed her, then nothing. Then takes my heart and steps on it. I feel so..used and heartbroken, not even Michelle has made me feel this way before. Then Nicki Minaj, out of nowhere. Her voice booms in my hallway as I look down and see her name pop up on my Blackberry. Do I answer? What do I even say? Should I even give the chance to explain. I grab my phone and hit the little green button on there, not saying a word.

_"Hello? Natalie?"_

_"You don't get to call me that anymore"_

_"Please..let me explain. Meet me at the arena a bit early so we can talk. Please?" _I didn't wanna talk, us talking got my heart broken. At the same time I just wanted to see her, see her face and hear her voice. I'm in love with her and I fucking hate it.

_"I...Beth you broke my heart last night. I will listen but thats it. It's gonna kill me even to look at you"_ I hate making her feel like shit but it's the truth. I honestly couldn't even think about talking to her about this.

_"Natalie please, give me the chance to talk. I do love you it's just..it's complicated. Please?"_ I hated having someone beg, and the fact it was her made it even worse. _"Please? Meet me tonight before Raw?_"

_"Fine. I'll let you talk. I'll be there around seven"'_ Deep down I didn't wanna hear anything Beth had to say. Deep down I just wanted to see her beautiful face one more time before I picked to utterly ignore her until these feelings surpassed.

_"Thank you. I'll see you then babygirl"_ my eyes started to water when she called me that before hanging up the phone. Checking the time and seeing it was after two, the next three and a half hours were gonna drag and be the longest of my life. Slowly picking myself up off the floor, I decided to go feed Gismo and Charlotte before taking a long shower. I needed to get the best mentally prepared as I could to see Beth tonight. The other night at the hotel could mean nothing anymore because obviously she made her choice, and as much as it killed me I have to respect it.

The hours took forever to pass, I showered, cleaned and sat in my living room and did nothing but think, nothing to pass time. My phone rnging snapped me out of my thoughts as I saw Randy's name popping up. Raising an eyebrow, I picked up the phone slowly as the first thing I heard was Beth sobbing in the background. _"Randy? What the hell is going on? Why she crying?"_

_"She just keeps asking for you. No one else, she kept telling me to call you"_ I jumped off and grabbed my keys, seeing it was only 6:00pm.

_"Tell her I'm on my way" _I quickly ran outside and got into my car, starting it quickly. Why am I running to help save her hours after she broke my heart? I fucking love her, and it makes me sick. I'm in love with a married woman that wants nothing besides us being friends. Then it hit me, if something happened why didn't she call Maryse? Unless it had something to do **with** Maryse? My thoughts ran rapid as the 15 minute drive from my house to the arena seemed like it was taking forever.

After the enternal drive from my house to the arena, I pulled into the back parking lot and rushed inside; forgetting my bags seeing I could come out later to get them. Rushing around I kept asking everyone where Beth's locker room was, Zack finally telling me it was at the end of the hall. As I walked towards it I ran into her, that miserable bitch Maryse.

_"Oui, so she can talk to you and not me, eh?"_ the cockyness in her voice made me just want to slap the shit out of her pathetic mouth. _"Eh, she's a winey bitch, she was bawling for you for over a hour. All I did was make one comment and she flipped. Have her, I'm done caring she's just a bitch" _I didn't even know what I had done until I saw Maryse's face move and my hand was killing me.

_"Hm, so does that make the bitch slap heard around the world?"_ I questioned her, actually proud of what I done. _"You know what, your opinion doesn't even matter. You're not the one I care about. Just let me say this, no matter what you have done to her you stay the fuck away from her. I swear if I even hear about you texting her or talking to her here I will shove my fist so far down your throat"_ was all I said before I ran to Beth's locker room, opening the door as she was curled up on the couch, sobbing. _"Oh Elizabeth.."_

_"I'm not sure what happened, I heard her crying as I was walking by and she just kept telling me to call you"_ Randy explain, me smiling lightly as I thanked him before him walking out of the room. Sitting next to Beth, I held her close as I gently rubbed her back.

_"She cheated on me..she cheated on me with Cody and she's pregnant and I want a family but I can't have a family with her. I just can't..."_ I pulled her even closer as my blood started to boil. I had to keep calm and be there for Beth. _"She knew since we met I wanted a family so she said that this was our way of getting one. It doesn't matter if she cheated or not; just we can have a family and I could be okay with that?"_

_"Fuck her Beth, seriously. You deserve better, you deserve the best"_ God I hated she was so upset and hurt. I want to be mad at her, I truly do but it's just..I can't be. She needs me, she has no body else to run to so I have to be there for her. Keeping her close, I pulled her up on the couch with me as I put our feet up on it, holding her close as I looked down at her. I wanted to go find Maryse right now and punch the shit out of her. I didn't care if I lost my job, she hurt the woman I love. Wiping some of her tears away I softly smiled, biting my bottomlip "_Stop crying, you're too beautiful to cry_"

_"What if I pushed the best away to try to save a marriage that was already over?" _I heard her whisper as I looked down at her. As I looked down at her she looked up at me, our eyes meeting and I knew in that moment she was talking about me. _"I didn't wanna call you but..I just felt so hurt and the only person I wanted was you. I'm so sorr..."_ I placed a finger over her lips and smiled softly. I was in love with her and I would do anything for her, simply as that. She was the best thing that was never mine. Taking a deep breath, I moved my finger slowly before gently placing my lips on hers, kissing her softly.

_"I want to be mad at you, but at the same time I want to protect you"_ I whispered softly against her lips, kissing them again. _"I wanted what's best for you and what makes you most happy. I was gonna respect your wishes and let you be with Maryse, even if it killed me. I just don't know if I could've been around you. The word "love" doesn't even describe how I feel about you. I don't know what it is but ever since we met I've just loved everything about you"_ Was I seriously confessing my love for her? Right now? I'm such a moron, basically kicking her while she was down, showing her what she could've had. The truth, however, is even now I would still be with her. She didn nothing wrong, she didn't deserve this pain and heartache. She was just trying to do the woman thing and fix her marriage, she can't be at fault for at least trying.

_"Natalie.."_ I heard her speak barely above a whisper as I looked down at her, brushing her blonde hair away from her face a bit. _"Please don't go? Tonight. After the show, please don't leave me alone. I'm sorry oh I am sorry. I don't deserve you, or this. I deserve to be alone after picking her over you; but I beg of you...please stay with me tonight?_" As much as I wanted to say no, my whole body was saying yes. I needed her, we wasn't even together and I needed her. Closing my eyes I let out a heavy sigh before looking down at her again.

_"No"_ I simply answered. Tears started forming in her eyes as I put a small smile on my face. "_You can stay with me though if you'd like? We can go and get some of your belongings from your house, you know what you need. Then I'll go with you tomorrow to get the rest of your things; you can stay with me as long as you need, okay? I got a extra bedroom and..you can stay in my room if you would like that" _I took my thumb and wiped the tears that was falling from her eyes before kissing her forehead. I wasn't sure what this means, what was happening between Beth and I. i just knew i had to make sure she was okay.

_"Be with me? I know it seems rushed and quick but I don't wanna waste time. Be with me?_" My eyes widen as I heard her question, and boy was it a loaded one. Everything say no, everything except my heart which was screaming yes. It was screaming yes so hard I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. Looking down at her, I took a deep breath in before bending down and kissing her softly.

_"Is that what you want, Elizabeth?"_

_"I want you" _she whispered, as I saw her looking up at me, seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes; but also the love she had for me. I never looked into someones eyes and saw that they actually loved me, no one until I'm sitting here holding Elizabeth in my arms did I fully feel like someone truly loved me. _"Please? Please be with me?_

"_Okay_" I whispered softly, a smile forming on her lips as I couldn't hide the smile forming on mine. Yes she was still married, but I would make sure that was changed. She was mine. She may be broken and maybe this is a rebound but right now she is mine. She's everything I ever wanted and even if it was just for a little while she was mine.

All I wanted was someone to love me..and here is Elizabeth Kocianski doing just that.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know how long we were laying there, I guess we had fallen asleep because next thing I knew Randy was gently shaking us, smiling when we woke up. "_Good thing you guys weren't on the show tonight, you've been sleeping since I left"_ I slowly moved as I looked down at her still asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, like this was the first time she felt safe in a long time. I felt bad waking her up, but if I carried her out to the car, or had someone else do it she'd yell because I didn't wake her up.

_"Elizabeth? Baby? Wake up"_ I whispered softly, rubbing her back as I watched her slowly open her eyes, smiling as she sat up a bit. _"Come on, lets go get you some things and we can go to my house, okay?"_ I leaned over to kiss her softly, feeling her lips press against mine as she slowly nodded. Thanking Randy for waking is up, I went to get up from the couch when I felt Beth pull me back down, her cupping my face in her hands as she kissed me deeply, my whole body shaking from excitement.

_"Thank you. Thank you for coming when I needed you, even if I didn't deserve it"_ I just got up and pulled her close to me, hugging her tightly as I kissed the side of her head. She will never need to thank me for coming, I love everything about her and I will jump whenever she needs me. Letting her out of my embrace, we grabbed her belongings as I stopped before we opened the door.

"_I don't know whose still here and I don't know what that bitch has told them, so I'm gonna tell you from the door. I slapped her. I slapped her so hard my hand was throbbing but she called you a bitch and I couldn't help it, it just came over me. She may have said some bullshit to the others so shit may hit the fan. I'm not gonna go anywhere there, okay? I'm here for the long haul, and as long as you want me here I will be here"_ I explained everything, Beth's eyes growing a bit big when I said I slapped Maryse before she nodded and grabbed the doorknob. I don't know what her and I were about to walk into with this locker room, but I just knew all hell was about to break loose.

"_Just stay. That is all I ask. No matter what happens, no matter what is said just stay, please?"_ I've never heard Beth speak so soft and quiet as I looked over at her, the fear in her eyes said it all. Simply pushing a bit of her blonde hair out of her face, I smiled and nodded before letting her open the door, myself poking my head outside to see no one being in the hallway, it also being rather quiet. Looking back, I nodded as Beth and I left the lcoker room with Randy behind us. I'm sure Maryse ran and told plenty of people about how I smacked the taste out of her mouth, and frankly I don't give two shits. I loved doing it, and I would do it again in a heartbeat.

Getting to our cars, Beth opted to leave hers there until tomorrow as she got into my Range Rover. Looking at Randy, I gently hugged him and smiled softly. _"Thank you for being there for her, and calling me when she begged you to. She's truly blessed to have a friend like you"_ I broke the hug as he smiled before getting into the car with her. Turning on the car, I quickly drove out of the parking lot as I was trying to beat Maryse to Beth's house so we could get some of her belongings in peace. The last thing I wanted was for Beth to have to deal with anymore of Maryse's childish bullshit.

_"Good, she's not here"_ Beth whispered so softly as we pulled into the driveway of Beth's condo about a half hour later, the Glamazon jumping out before I even fully stopped the car. Turning it off and walking in, I looked around to see pictures and memories of her and Maryse, at one time they truly seemed so happy. "_Natalie!"_ I heard her yell from somewhere upstairs, me looking up to see her standing at the top of it. _Does Gismo like dogs? I refuse to leave my Hope here with her"_ I nodded as she smiled, placing her little dog in a cage as she walked downstairs with a few bags, me helping her with them as she looked around one last time, softly sighing. _"I don't even want this place anymore. If she wants it she can have it. I can come back and get the rest of my stuff within the coming days_" she whispered so softly as she stood by the doorway. Placing her bags down, she let a single tear fall down her cheek as she slowly slid her wedding ring off, placing it on the table by the door as she picked the bags up. _"Come on, lets go"_

On the way back to my house it was rather quiet, no one really said anything. I know Beth was upset and I felt horrible I couldn't do anything. Pulling into my driveway, I turned off the car and unbuckled my seatbelt. When Beth didn't move, I let out a small sigh as I climbed over the middle of my car and straddled her, bringing her face to face mine. "_Hey babe..it'll be okay, alright?"_ I tried to whisper in a smoothing voice, rubbing her cheek with my finger. Feeling a few tears fall frm her eyes, I wiped them from her cheeks as I bent down and kissed her lightly. I wish this wasn't so hard for her, it truly is breaking my heart seeing her like this. You never want to see someone you love so upset.

_"I just..I don't get it. I don't get why she would do this to me. If you want to leave, then leave. Don't cheat on me then figure out that it's okay because you ended up pregnant"_ By time she was done she was basically sobbing, everyone knew Beth wanted a family; she made it quite known backstage. Holding her as close as I could in my car, I wiped her tears as they fell, kissing some off her cheek as she rolled her eyes up to look at me. _"Sorry i..."_

_"Hey, don't be sorry okay? This is hard for you, I understand. Come on, lets go inside and if you wanna cry all night I'll hold you so you know you're not alone"_ Opening my car door, I slowly climbed out of Beth's lap and held my hand out, helping her out of the car before shutting it. _"Come on, hunny. We can get your belongings later"_ Helping her to the door and upstairs she sobbed the whole way, the rage building up inside of me. Beth was an amazing woman who had gotten cheated on twice; she didn't deserve any of this happening to her.

As I opened the door to my bedroom, Beth pushed me softly against the door and kissed me with everything she had left in her. Kissing her back until she broke the kiss, she walked towards my bed and sat down on it; her eyes going from looking at me to the floor. _"If I was you, I wouldn't have came when I called. I did you wrong, why did you come?"_ It was a loaded question because I wasn't even sure why I went. I was heartbroken and hurt by her choosing Maryse over me...but it was like I knew she needed me.

_"I honestly don't know"_ I answered honestly, sitting down beside her as I leaned over to grab her hand. _"I just knew you needed me, and I had to be there for you. I love you...I love you so much.._" My voice became silent as I just looked at her. I was head over heels in love with her, I don't know why I was I just knew I was. My Dad always said that you never know why you love a person if it's true love, all you know is that you love them with your entire heart. Bending down and untieing her shoes. I slowly slipped them off her feet as I climbed back on the bed, gently grabbing her arm as I went back. _"Come on babycakes, lay down. It's been a long day for you and you need rest"_

_"Thank you. Just for everything"_ she whispered so softly. She was so broken and hurt, I could tell in her voice. I truly hope I'm not the rebound, but if I am I want to make sure she's glued back together; she deserves true happiness. I felt her cling to my shirt as I just let out a small sigh, my arms wrapping tightly around the other blonde's body. _"Hold me while we sleep?"_ The question broke my heart, it's like she never been like this before. Nodding, I smiled at her as she closed her eyes, falling asleep as I did soon after.

_"That was the last of it"_ Beth replied, looking around the house before back at myself, smiling a bit. She had decided to just move in here, something I was beyond happy about. So basically in two days we got everything she wanted out of her condo and into my house. I wanted her to stay for as long as she wanted to, I'm just glad she decided to stay to even start with. _"I told you I didn't have much, and now we got everything moved before we have to head to the arena"_ Beth said, smiling as I felt her lips on mine soon after we spoke. Kissing her back, my eyes rested on our championships that we decided to place them together on my TV stand.

_"It's odd we have shows in the same place a few days apart"_ I commented, lightly shrugging as I heard my phone ring. Seeing it was Randy, and he never called, I looked at Beth and smiled. _"Do me a favor? Get our bags out of the bedroom and put them into the car? That way we can just go to the airport after the show"_ Tonight was in Tampa, then we have a day and a half to get up to Hershey, PA for a house show.

_"No problem, babygirl"_ Beth replies so softly and sweet when she speaks to me, it makes me feel so happy and loved. Feeling her kiss my cheek, I smiled softly as I answered my phone. I was wondering why Randy was calling me, he never just calls me out of the blue. No one does, they know I hate talking on the phone.

_"Nattie. I need to warn you about something. A lot of talk is going around. A lot of talk about Beth. Maryse was here...with Michelle_" My heart dropped as I let out a heavy sigh. She has been though so much, she doesn't need nor deserve this too. Not saying a word, I decided to remain quet until Randy finishes speaking. _"They are telling everyone that she's a whore and she sleeps around, that you deserve better..."_ his voice grew silent as my heart broke. I didn't even realize my fist had hit the wall until I saw two of my knuckles bleeding a bit.

_"Anything else?"_

_"That she'll just use you and throw you away. Nattie..you know you've been through enou..."_

_"Randy, she's not like that. I know we just got together and eveything but I know her. She's far from these...words peole are saying about her. But I have to go, thank you for warning me about this"_ I hung up the phone as I heard Beth bringing our luggage downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, I ran my hand under the water as I bit my lip to avoid yelling out in pain. Hearing her walk into the kitchen I looked over and smiled as she walked through the doorway

_"Natalie, are you okay? You're so qui..." _Beth stopped speaking as she saw the blood mixed with the water in the sink, her eyes growing big. _"Oh babygirl...are you alright? What happened?"_ I wasn't sure how to tell her. Beth was one of the most respected women in the locker room, everyone loved her. I'm not sure who believed these rumors and who didn't, or if they are even still there saying them to everyone. Sighing, I turned the water off and shook my hand dry before cupping her face in my hands.

_"Elizabeth..._" I sighed heavily, rubbing her cheekbones with my thumb as I looked into her eyes softly. _"Maryse and Michelle are at the arena, Randy called. T..they are saying awful things about you. Awful things and I don't know who will believe them and who won't. But listen to me okay..."_ my heart broke again as I saw the tears fill Beth's eyes. I wanted to protect my girlfriend so bad, but it seems like part of this has already gotten to her head. _"Whatever they say, I don't care. I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you"_ I pulled her close and held her in my arms as we stood there. I wasn't planning on going anywhere. My phone rang, and where I decided to ignore it Beth quickly grabbed it, opening the text message. Reading it, I heard her start to sob as her hand shakingly handed me the phone. Reading the text, my blood began to boil as I just looked at Elizabeth before looking down at the text message..it being from Michelle.

_"How does it feel to be dating a whore?"_


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride to the arena was horrible. I felt so bad for Elizabeth. She had no idea what was being said, or who believed it. I think deep down she was ready for me to say I couldn't handle it and leave. In all honesty, I never planned on leaving her, I was gonna stay with her no matter what people said. I just had to get her to believe she was worth the fight. Not a word was spoken, eye contact wasn't made. I know she was scared, and nothing I could say could take that fear and pain away from her.

Pulling into the parking lot, I parked the car as I turned it off. Grabbing her hand as I heard her start to open the door, I climbed over the middle part of my car onto her lap and straddled her, cupping her hands in my face.

_"Baby, listen to me okay? I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. YOU. None of them matter, I'm here for the long haul, and as long as you want me here I'm here, alright?"_

_"And if I want you here forever?"_ I smiled softly as she spoke, my thumbs gently rubbing along her cheekbones as I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes.

_"Then I'm here forever, Elizabeth"_ I knew this was gonna be hard, I knew this may have her end up bawling in the locker room. But I was gonna be there for her, no matter what was said once we walked into that arena she was **my** girl and nothing would ever change that. As I opened the door, I looked at her once again and smiled softly. _"Forever" _I whispered once more, climbing off her lap and out of the car. Gathering our bags out of the trunk, I waited for her to get out of the car as I saw the clear worry and fear on her face.

_"I..I can't do this Natalie. I can't.."_

_"Yes you can, and I will be right here with you baby, okay?"_ Slowly walking towards the arena, I saw looks from some of the superstars as I gripped Beth's hand tightly. Beth was respected in the locker room, she was a mentor to a lot of the younger Divas; I just hope this works in her favor.

Sighing heavily as I opened the door to the backstage area, holding it open for Bethy, I heard people whispering as they pointed and looked at us. I saw Beth's face, it was already scared and broken. If I could ever get my hands on them two little blonde bimbos and be able to destory them like I wanted to..actually I would probably end up in jail. Grabbing her hand as we walked through the hallway to our locker room, I heard one of the guys yell out _"Yeah, I did Beth a few times, the sex was mindblowing_" Anger filled my eyes as my head jerked around, seeing The Miz standing nearby laughing. Letting go of Beth's hand, I charged quickly at the brass and ignorant son of a bitch, pushing him up against a wall the best my tiny self could.

_"Listen here you son of a bitch. You ever, and I mean ever so much as speak my girlfriend's name again you will be using my shoelaces as your dental floss. Do you understand?"_ I stood on my tip toes and got into his face, placing myself back down on my feet as I walked back over to where Beth was standing. Seeing tears form in her eyes because of Miz's words, I grabbed her hand and held it tightly until we got into the locker room.

_"Natalie.."_ I heard her barely speak as I opened the locker room door a few minutes later, us walking into it. I had asked Vince for our own locker room because of personal reasons that I didn't truly feel like talking about with my boss; I thank God he granted it. Closing the door, I didn't even turn around until I heard a thud. Jerking my head, I saw Beth on her knees, sobbing as she looked up at me. _"I haven't been with a guy since before Maryse...if you don't believe me I understand but please..oh God please believe"_

_"Oh baby..."_ I knelt down beside Beth and pulled her close to me, hugging her as tight as I could. I could kill anyone who even believes this bullshit about Beth, who even opens their mouth to say it. _"I believe you, baby. And I'm here, okay? Right here, I'm not going anywhere_" I held her close as I felt her hands cling to my arm. She was scared, and I understood that. I just wish she would believe that I wasn't going anywhere, that I wanted to be here and fight for her. I love her, it's what people who love each other do.

_"Oh Natalie.." _Beth whispered so softly as I just held her close, her cries slowly calming down a bit. _"How do I face everyone? How do I just ignore every comment that may end up being made? And I don't want you to go down with me, Natalie. They will talk about you too and I..."_

_"Hey.."_ Kissing Beth's forehead, I pulled her back a bit as I smiled a bit at her. I could tell she was scared shitless about this. "_Let them talk about me, ask me if I truly care. They've talked about me since I got here, saying I got into the company because Vince wanted to look good to my family after what he did to my Uncle Bret. I frankly could care less what they say about me"_ I sat down on the floor and pulled her close to me, God I just wanted nothing more then to protect her so bad,

_"But this..this will be worse. This you don't deserve babe. You shouldn't get dragged down because of Maryse wanting to make my life a living hell. You don't deserve any of this..." _ was all I heard her keep repeating, her whole body shaking from her being so upset. Sighing a bit, I got up off the floor and pulled her up with me, walking to the couch to sit down as I pulled he onto my lap. Taking my thumbs and wiping every tear I saw I looked into her beautiful blue eyes before I spoke.

_"I deserve to be happy. I deserve to smile and laugh and feel protected. I deserve to be cuddled with every night and I deserve to be held. I deserve all of this..and I deserve you" _ Looking into her eyes the whole time I spoke, we both knew it was coming from the heart. Granted Bethy and I hadn't been together that long, but the chemstry and the love we had for each other was undoubtly there. I never wanted to say this to her because it seems too early, but I truly feel like the woman before me is my soulmate. I don't know exactly how to describe it...it's just a feeling I had.

_"Natalie?_" Hearing her say my name, I snapped out of my thought as I saw a small smile appear on her face. _"Come on, we got a match tonight and we have to get ready_" Beth whispered slowly, bending down as I felt her lips meet mine before I could even say anything else. Feeling her break the kiss slowly, she lets a small smile appear on her face before getting off my lap and going to where our bags were. _"I love you babygirl. So much_" I couldn't help but to smile big. I smile big everytime she calls me her babygirl. I smile everytime we talk; hell that girl just makes me smile stuipd and beyond belief.

_"I love you too, babycakes. I always will_"

The next few hours went by pretty quickly, Beth and I turned on some music and danced ourselves silly while getting ready to go wrestle tonight. Her and I was in a tag match against Alicia Fox and Layla...Layla being the girl Michelle cheated on Beth with..and I got this odd feeling that she was with her when her and I were together as well. Layla and Michelle were always up each other's asses.

_"Natalie?"_

Hearing my girlfriend call my name, I turned around to see her standing by the door ready to go. Smiling, I bit my lower lip as I looked at her in her wrestling gear. She has the body of a goddess, she's drop dead beautiful and I hate that she may never see it. Walking towards her, I grab her hand and hold it tightly in my hand, squeezing it as I leaned over to kiss her softly before walking out the door. Turning around and waiting for her, I held my hand out waiting for her to grab it, a smile on my face. Stupid comments from immature ex girlfriend and wives was not going to stop me from loving a woman who deserves to be loved more then anything in this world.

Getting to the gorilla position, Beth smiled as her music started playing. Leaning over to give her one quick kiss, we broke our hands apart before walking out to the ring. Walking down the ramp doing what I love to do with the one I love most, and her now by my side now, is a feeling I will never be able to describe or put into words. The rush of the fans cheering and being with her just...it's epic. Climbing into the ring with her as her music faded, we discussed rather quietly who would start; us deciding I would. Layla started off for her team, my eyes rolling in a circle as we met in the center of the ring. As the referee called the bell, I heard the single comment that just was the breaking point to me.

_"So Natalya, how is it dating the biggest whore in the locker room?_"

I just snapped. Charging over at Layla I do remember spearing her to the ground, I remember my fists connecting rather well with her little bimbo face. I remember hearing her screams in pain. However, I don't remember her lip getting busted, or Beth pulling me off and begging me to stop. I don't remember breaking out of my girlfriend's grasp as i went back to get a few more hits on her. The fans were blowing the roof off the arena as I was slowly calming down with Beth's arms around me. I saw my damage and I was proud of what i did. No one, and I mean **no one** is going to talk shit on **my** woman and expect me to just stand there and be okay with it.

_"Little bitch. Keep my girlfriends name out of your mouth. Talk about a whore? Bet anything you've been with Michelle since we broke up. Does Cody know of your whorish ways? Don't ever call my woman a whore again!"_

I felt Beth's grasp get loose on me causing me to turn around to look at her. Tears filled her beautiful blue eyes as she got out of the ring and ran towards the back. Looking at Layla, I walked by her as I got out of the ring and ran after her. I heard her sobs echo the backstage area as I ran to our locker room, running in there seconds after she got in there. _"Oh Elizabeth..._"

_"Just go. Everyone leaves in the end anyway. I did a few things in my past and everyone judges me for them. Just go. I wouldn't blame you" _My heart broke as I heard her words, me slowly walking towards her, falling to the ground where she was on her knees as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. _"I don't want you to go, but I wouldn't blame you. These words can get hard to always hear about the one you're with_" I knew I had to do something. I wanted to be with this woman forever, people's ignorant comments or not. She had became my entire life in the matter of weeks. I wanted to spend forever with her. Taking a deep breath in, I had to do this, it was now or never.

_"Elizabeth, I wanna be here. I wanna be with you. You're my heart, my soul, my everything. In the matter of a few weeks you became my everything. I love you today, tomorrow and forever"_ Pulling her away a bit, I wiped her eyes a bit as I looked into them, her beautiful blue eyes as I smiled a bit. _"Elizabeth Kocianski, will you marry me?_"


End file.
